


Tied

by CatHeights



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: M/M, Season 4.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller torments Beecher with a bit of suggested kink, while Beecher tries to figure out what's expected of him in this latest game of Keller's. This story was written for the Cuff 'Em, Vamp 'Em, or Just Make 'Em Come Already Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

"You ever been tied up?"

The words were a breathy whisper against his ear, a brief warm caress of air that started his heart pounding. He turned, but Keller was already lounging back in his seat that all-knowing smirk on his face. Beecher glared and then returned his gaze to the TV. He tried to focus on the quiz show, to think of answers and not wonder what Keller was up to now.

Recently, they'd started "talking" again, or rather Keller had taken to taunting rather than ignoring him. Beecher knew he shouldn't be grateful for such torment-filled attention, but he was. It made him feel less empty, as if he was good for something, even if it was only to annoy and amuse Keller. In Oz, you took what you could get.

"I'd like to tie you up."

The fierceness in that voice sent a shudder down his spine. He spun around to see Keller walking away. Beecher kept staring at that retreating form, but Keller didn't even bother with a backward glance. What in the hell was that about? Was Keller threatening him? No, Chris wouldn't hurt him, well not in that way. At least he didn't think so. But Keller wasn't above screwing with his mind. In fact, he was an expert at Beecher manipulation.

So what was the game this time? What move should he be making? Beecher stared at the floor, his forehead scrunching as he tried to puzzle out Keller's intentions. He realized he'd lost awareness of time and surrounding when the sound of a buzzer almost made him fall off his chair. The TV shut off and grumbling surrounded him as his fellow inmates made their way back to their pods for the nightly lockdown.

As he stood, he glanced upward and sure enough Keller was staring down at him, a wide grin on his face.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"So, being tied up, not your thing," Keller said as he slid into the seat next to him and opened a book. One would have thought he was continuing a conversation from a few minutes ago, instead of referring to two cryptic sentences he'd breathed on the back of Beecher 's neck yesterday.

Beecher considered playing dumb, pretending he had no idea what Keller was talking about, but that would be a waste of time. Keller knew better. "Is this your way of telling me you plan to find a way to tie me up?"

"Would you like me to?"

A huff escaped Beecher 's lips, but he didn't respond to the question. He glanced around the library, frowning when he saw they were pretty much alone.

Keller shook his head and sighed theatrically. "Beech, don't tell me the only sexual act worshipped in your bedroom was the missionary position."

As far as insults he'd had much worse leveled at him, and yet he couldn't stop his jaw from tightening and his fingers clenching. Something in Keller's tone got under his skin, making his muscles tense. Lighthearted teasing would surely lead to an attack of cunning cruelty. He kept silent, waiting for it.

"Bonnie was always good at coming up with some fucking fantastic ideas. Angelique wasn't bad either, but ah, Bonnie. One time, she…."

"Strange as this may strike you, Keller, I don't give a damn about your twisted desires."

"Oh, but you do, Toby, you do." Keller closed the book and turned sideways. He rested his arms on his thighs and fixed his gaze on Beecher. "You'd like it if I tied you up."

His whisper would have been difficult to hear if Beecher wasn't attuned to every sound Keller made.

"The restraints wouldn't have to be tight."

Beecher closed his eyes as Keller's fingers wrapped around his wrist. He knew he should pull away, get up and tell Keller to leave him the fuck alone, but he couldn't move. The light trace of those fingers on his skin, the lull of that voice, was the most addictive sort of torture.

"Unless you wanted them to be tight. We could work out a safe word, if it would make you feel better. But you wouldn't need it or want it. You'd want to give me control."

The fingers around his wrist tightened, and Keller's thumb stroked the inside of his arm. That light yet somehow rough touch made his cock harden. Beecher kept his eyes closed, afraid if he opened them Keller would stop, or that he would see something in Keller's eyes that would make him have to find what little pride he still possessed and stop this himself.

"You want my mouth on your body, sucking your cock, bringing you to the edge and keeping you there until you're begging me to let you come. Oh Toby, you'd like it. I know you would."

The grasp on his wrist released and Beecher opened his eyes to find Keller standing over him, gazing at his crotch.

"See Beecher , I told ya you were interested in my twisted desires. Later." The last word came out with a flick of his tongue, and then Keller left the library, never looking back.

Beecher put his head in his hands and felt his arms tremor. He swallowed wondering how desire could have the same coppery taste as blood and be just as necessary to his veins.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

That night he dreamed he was tied spread-eagled on a large bed. The wet heat of Keller's mouth made him twist and arch, always wanting more. Keller pushed him down, restraining him to the bed and wrapping his mouth around Beecher 's cock.

A twist of tongue.

Tight pressure.

Soft pressure.

Again and again.

It drove Beecher nuts. He started to beg. "Chris, oh fuck, Chris. Please, please, please."

Orgasm proved elusive as Beecher woke with the word "please" still on his lips and his cock hard against his stomach.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

As Keller sat across from him in the cafeteria, Beecher 's grasp on his fork became painful.

"Lunch sucked today," Keller said. He tapped Beecher 's tray.

"Lunch sucks everyday."

Keller shrugged, a grin tugging at his lips. "I had a dream about you last night."

He wasn't going to respond to that line. No way. Beecher fought to keep a bored expression on his face, but he knew by the gleam in Keller's eyes that he was failing miserably.

"I tied you to a chair and then sucked you off." Keller stood. "You screamed my name again and again."

Beecher 's fork clattered to his plate as he watched Keller walk away. Christ. What the hell was Keller trying to do, kill him with arousal? Is that what this was about – showing him how it felt to want? For a few minutes, he sat there trying to get his breathing and desire under control. When he got back to Em City, Keller was waiting for him.

"I need to talk to you." Keller turned and walked toward the stairwell.

There was no way he was going to follow Keller. Right? That would be stupid. A few suggestive words and touches hadn't turned him into an animal in heat blindly following his cock. Of course not, which was why without asking a single question, he had let Keller draw him under the stairwell and then block him in. Yes, your honor, I am firmly in control of the situation. Even he didn't believe the bullshit he was trying to sell himself.

A biting, sarcastic comment would serve him well right now. It would make him feel less on edge, maybe put Keller on edge. "What?" he asked. Wow that was brilliant, so sarcastic, it didn't even sound sarcastic at all. At least he had sounded slightly annoyed. One point for him.

"I think I finally figured it out. You'd like it better if you could tie me up."

"Keller." He couldn't stand here and listen to this, couldn't let Keller continue to toy with him. Beecher tried to slip by, but when Keller moved sideways blocking him, he ended up walking into the other man.

Shit, Keller was hard, and he did not just rub himself up against that hardness like some horny schoolboy. Except he had, and fuck if he wasn't doing it again.

"Come on, picture it Toby," Keller whispered as he squeezed Beecher 's ass, pushing him in closer and encouraging the rubbing. "Me naked and at your mercy."

Beecher bit his lip, eyes slipping shut. Oh yes, he could picture this. Keller sprawled across the bed, the answer to every sin he'd ever wished to indulge. His fingers caressed skin under that hawk-like gaze. He would have no need to rush. Keller would be his for as long as he wanted.

"Think you could get me to beg?"

"Yes." His movements grew more frantic as he pressed his groin against Keller's, trying to feel as much as he could through their clothing. This was insane. Surely someone would come along and see them. What did he care? It wasn't like he had a reputation to protect. But what if a hack saw them? At this moment, he swore he'd fucking kill the hack who pulled Keller away from him.

"So would you suck me off? Make me suck you off?"

"Maybe both. We'd have time. You wouldn't be going anywhere."

Keller laughed. "You've got a fucking high opinion of yourself Beecher. But do you really think you could keep me from leaving if I wanted to?"

"Yes." The word was a desperate whisper. Beecher had never hated clothing so much in his life. He wanted to feel Keller's cock sliding against his. He wanted to feel skin pressing against skin because maybe then he really would be able to hold onto Keller. It would feel real. He slid a hand down to Keller's zipper, but it was knocked away.

"Uh-uh," Keller said. "That only happens in your head. You want to feel my cock, picture it. Put that fucking brain of yours to some good use for once."

He kept rubbing against, rocking into, Keller, who seemed to simply absorb his frantic actions. Keller's movements were much more controlled. Beecher hated him for that.

"Chris," he pleaded not knowing for what. He tried to kiss those smirking lips, but Keller moved away and instead pressed his mouth against the hollow between neck and shoulder. Beecher swore he could feel the hard suck against his neck straight through to his groin. "Fuck, oh fuck."

"Ah, so is that what you'd like to do to me? Slide your cock into me and fuck me until I beg you not to stop. Do you want me to come calling your name again and again."

"Shit, yes." His cock burned inside his pants, his movements were almost painful, and yet he didn't want to stop. He needed this. "Chris, Chris, please, please."

Keller bit his neck and the sharp pain of it made him thrust forward, and then he was coming. His body shuddering like his goddamn soul was trying to get out through his dick. That was all right. Keller already owned it.

It seemed like he shuddered forever, his mind going blank and lightheaded, and then suddenly he was shoved backward. Beecher blinked in shock as he stared at the rage in Keller's eyes.

"I could whisper anything to you, and you'd want me. Whatever I said you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about doing it with me. Shit, if I suggested fucking in the backseat of a car like teenagers, it would turn you the fuck on because it was me. But no matter how much you need me, how much your body wants me, you ain't ever gonna trust me. So, this ain't fixable. I get that. Do you get that?" Keller didn't wait for answer. After a pointed glance at the wet spot on Beecher 's pants, he walked away.

Beecher bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to control his breathing, to will his heart to calm down. And most of all, he tried not to think. He pulled his shirt out of his pants, hoping it would cover most of the stain. It did, sort of. It was wasted effort anyway because as he stepped out from under the stairwell, he found a number of gazes focused on him. He guessed toward the end, he hadn't been whispering anymore. He could care less.

He stumbled into his pod and then made his way to the showers. As the water ran over his body, Beecher closed his eyes thinking he'd picture Keller naked and truly wanting him, but instead he flashed back to Keller leaving their pod for good.

_But, I worked very hard to regain your trust, your love. I thought I had, but this proves that I haven't. _

"Chris," Beecher whispered, coughing on water.

_I don't, I can't. _

"Please."

_I never will. _

"Please."

_No, we're over, we're finished, we're done. _

"No." Oh, he got it all right. He knew what he'd done, what he'd lost. He just couldn't accept it. Not now, not ever. Beecher turned off the water too exhausted to even shudder at the chill.


End file.
